O Monstro
by Lebam
Summary: Um monstro ronda o santuario. Afrodite está em perigo  quem poderá ajuda-lo? tentativa de humor.


**O Monstro**

**Capítulo Único**

**Revisado por Andréia Kennen**

Amanhecia mais um dia calmo no santuário...

Calmo?

Se alguém acreditar nessa observação se descobrirá redondamente enganado. E a prova veio segundos depois do raiar do dia, em forma de um grito ensurdecedor do morador da décima segunda casa.

— !

A exclamação ecoou pelos quatro cantos do santuário, acordando seus moradores no susto. Porém, alguns já estavam desperto, era o caso de Camus, acostumado a madrugar, independente de ter passado ou não a noite na companhia do amante fogoso, Milo de Escorpião.

Shaka e Mu eram acostumados a levantar cedo, principalmente Shaka, que gostava de meditar. Sara, a namorada de Aldebaran, que trabalhava na enfermaria do hospital do santuário, também já havia desperto, e tomava seu desjejum antes de ir trabalhar, quando ouviu o grito.

Os quatro primeiros citados, correram para as portas dos templos querendo saber o que tinha acontecido.

De início Sara, não sabia se chamava Aldebaran. Achou por bem não despertá-lo, afinal, se ele não tinha acordado sozinho era porque não havia um perigo eminente. As respostas de sua duvidas logo iriam ser sanadas, pois viu os cavaleiros de Virgem e Áries, — que provavelmente vinham da primeira casa — adentrar o templo de touro apressadamente. Nesse momento, Aldebaran apareceu descalço e usando uma bermuda preta. Ele ainda tinha cara de sono.

— Por que o Dite... está gritando? – o homem perguntou bocejante.

— Não sabemos, só escutamos o grito dele. — informou Mu que havia acabado de chegar. — Estamos indo averiguar.

— Vai ver ele brigou com o Luca. — Shaka comentou enfadado. Afinal, não tinha um santo dia que aqueles dois não brigassem por ciúmes.

— _Io_ no briguei com meu peixinho – o próprio Câncer apareceu com roupas de treino e todo suado. — Por que estão falando mal de mim e do Dite?

— Ouvimos o grito do Afrodite, pensamos que vocês estivessem discutindo — Mu respondeu.

— Afrodite gritando? – Máscara perguntou, preocupado

— Foi agora há pouco. – Sara comentou, envolvendo o braço do namorado.

E para não ser desmentida, novamente o grito de Afrodite se fez audível, desta vez, mais desesperado e estridente.

— AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

...

Em Leão, Aiolia e Marin levantaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, esfregando os olhos e com os semblantes ainda sonolentos.

— Parece que o Afrodite brigou de novo... — Aiólia falou, mas não completou a frase, devido ao alto bocejo que deu, mas nem foi preciso, a mulher ruiva ao seu lado, fez isso por ele.

— ... com o Máscara da Morte.

Milo, que desta vez acordara com a gritaria, levantou-se sobressaltado e percebeu-se sozinho no leito. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, desceu da cama e seguiu para cozinha, sem preocupar-se em colocar algo para cobrir sua nudez.

— O que deu no Afrodite pra não deixar ninguém dormir? — o escorpiano perguntou em tom de reclamação, esfregando os olhos, parecendo uma criança.

Camus, que havia acabado de colocar água no fogo para passar o café, arregalou os olhos ao se virar e se deparar com o escorpião daquele jeito sexy logo de manhã._ "Por Zeus! Assim eu tenho um infarto_", pensou o aquariano, levando a mão no peito, tentando se recompor, já que pelo o estado de sonolência do Escorpião, ele nem percebera seu assombro.

— Je ne sais pas mon amour* — respondeu em francês, apanhando uma maçã de cima da fruteira e mordendo-a, enquanto se recostava a pia de mármore, admirando melhor o corpo do homem que amava.

Milo, por sua vez, ao notar os olhos famintos do amante sobre si, sorriu para ele de um jeito sedutor.

Enquanto isso, em Sagitário, Aiolos caía da cama com o susto.

— Ai! Essa doeu...

— Olos? – Atlas, a namorada de Aiolos, se assustou com a queda repentina do cavaleiro.

— Eu ainda mato o Afrodite. – ameaçou, irritado, fazendo uma massagem no traseiro dolorido.

Em capricórnio, Shina não quis interromper "o trato" que dava em Shura.

— Como o... o Afrodite... ousa a interromper... ele vai morrer... Ahh! Eu juro... – ameaçava ela, com a respiração entrecortada.

— Shina! Ahh... Pode matá-lo... Só que faça isso mais... Ahh... mais tarde... Eu estou quase... ahhhhhhhhhh! — ele não conseguiu segurar, acabou gozando.

No quarto do mestre...

Os únicos dois cavaleiros remanescentes da antiga batalha de Hades a mais de duzentos anos atrás, agora em suas formas joviais graças a Atena, estavam nas preliminares do amor matinal deles, quando foram interrompidos pelo grito de Afrodite.

— Afrodite está tendo um ataque de novo...

— Que ir averiguar? – Dohko perguntou para o mestre de Mu, manhoso.

— Depois... – Shion respondeu, beijando o cavaleiro de libra.

Na casa de Gêmeos...

— Ah, não! De novo não! — Kanon acordou reclamando, desenlaçando-se do irmão e dando-lhe um beijo na fronte.

— Todo dia é a mesma coisa, irmão... — Saga comentou, se erguendo e abraçando-se as costas do outro. — Deveria estar acostumado. — completou, depositando um beijo no dorso nu do mais novo.

De repente, a porta do quarto abriu e aquelas duas mulheres adentraram o quarto juntas. A primeira usava uma máscara nas cores vermelha e preta e a outra exibia uma pequena barriga, que começava a despontar, devido os cinco meses de gestação.

— Vocês ouviram esses gritos? — a grávida perguntou.

— Não somos surdos. – Kanon respondeu antipático. Ainda não confiava naquela mulher. Não, depois de tudo que ela fez pra conseguir engravidar do irmão.

— Kanon!— Saga o repreendeu, então voltou para a mulher loira detida no centro do quarto. – Não se preocupe, Eiri. É só o Afrodite. Ele dá esse tipo de ataque quase todas as manhãs.

— Eu tentei explicar pra ela... — Mya, a mulher com a máscara, falou, sentando-se na cama e alisando a perna de Kanon. – Provavelmente, Afrodite e Máscara discutiram de novo, hã?

Kanon não conseguiu segurar o gemido quando sentiu a mão da mulher alisando suas pernas.

– O que foi, querido?

— Para com isso mulher... — o gêmeo mais novo a alertou, desenhando um sorriso malicioso para esposa, em seguida, direcionou um olhar sugestivo para Saga, como se fizesse um convite mudo.

Saga e Mya ao lerem os pensamentos de Kanon, gritaram em resposta juntos:

— Tarado!

— Mas eu sei que vocês gostam... — ele constatou, sem se importar, indo em direção de Saga para lhe dar um beijo na boca, e puxando a mão da mulher para que ela subisse logo na cama e se juntasse a eles.

— Você é mesmo fogoso, Kanon! — a amazona riu gostoso, entrando no embalo dos dois gêmeos.

— Vou fazer o café. – Eiri informou, saindo do quarto, mas antes, fez um pedido que sabia ser praticamente impossível de ser concretizado: — Tentem se comportar...

— Não prometemos nada! — responderam os três em um grito.

Eiri deixou o quarto rindo. Aceitara aquela situação, por isso, não podia fazer nada.

Adentrara a cozinha e preparara o café, e quando estava pondo à mesa, foi surpreendida pela entrada repentina de alguns cavaleiros e a namorada de Aldebaran.

— Bom dia, cavaleiros e Sara.

— Bom dia, Eiri. — Shaka foi quem respondeu e pediu em seguida: — Queremos a permissão para passar por aqui...

Ela observou o Virginiano, não entendia como ele conseguia ser um cavaleiro, mesmo mantendo os olhos fechados.

— Por mim, estaria tudo bem. Mas vocês sabem que precisam ter a permissão do dono da casa, e parece que ele vai demorar um pouco.

— E onde ele está? — Mu perguntou, com sua voz calma de sempre.

— Com o Kanon e a Mya... no quarto. – ela confessou um pouco sem jeito.

Fazia um mês que os quatro decidiram morar juntos. E apesar de todos serem amantes, Eiri nunca se envolvera com Kanon, sabia que tentar algo com ele era assinar sua sentença de morte, já que o gêmeo mais novo morria de ciúmes de Saga. Na realidade, quando os dois estavam juntos, preferia não se aproximar. Mas, não se importava mais se eles não conseguiam se desgrudar, ela encontrara nos braços calorosos de Mya, o aconchego nas noites frias.

— Já cheguei. O que houve? – o dono da casa perguntou, adentrando o ambiente enquanto arrumava os longos cabelos para prendê-los em um rabo de cavalo.

— O que você acha, Saga? Claro que é o Afrodite de novo. — Kanon apareceu com Mya, logo atrás do mais velho.

— É isso mesmo. — Aldebaran confirmou. — Queremos passagem pra ir até lá e ver o porquê dele está se esgoelando desse jeito. — completou o taurino em seu tom brincalhão.

Máscara olhou feio para o brasileiro que se esforçava para esconder a crise de riso.

— Pensamos que ele estivesse com você, Máscara. – Saga comentou, adentrando a cozinha e abraçando-se a cintura de Eiri, aproveitando para fazer uma carícia na barriga da mulher.

— Não. Eu fui treinar mais cedo. — o canceriano respondeu, encostando-se a parede da cozinha com os braços cruzados, já se cansando de repetir aquela resposta.

— Mas e aí? Vamos todos subir até lá ou não?— perguntou Aldebaran, enfadado de esperar.

— Eu quero ir – Eiri se empolgou. — Adoro um bom mistério.

Assim, todos passaram pela casa e rumaram para Leão, onde Marin e Aiólia se juntaram a eles. Em escorpião, encontram Milo e Camus sentados na porta do templo.

— Demoraram. - Camus resmungou, mantendo seu semblante sério e se levantando, passando as mãos nas roupas para limpá-las e alinhá-las.

— Estavam nos esperando? — perguntou Aldebaran, curioso.

— Claro. Sem platéia, não teria graça saber o que está acontecendo com o Afrodite. — Milo riu debochando, adorando a bagunça.

— Escorpião, você não presta. — Máscara resmungou, irritado com o amigo.

— Não liga, Máscara. Você sabe, é o Milo. – Marin falou, apressando-os. — Vamos! Rápido!

Em sagitário encontraram Aiolos e Atlas em uma posição muito estranha. A namorada de Aiolos depositava beijinhos em seu rosto, enquanto o sagitariano alisava o bumbum com uma das mãos.

— O que foi? – Aiólia perguntou ao irmão. — Não me diga que anda apanhando da mulher?

— Só caí da cama! – Aiolos respondeu, fazendo cara de dor.

Ninguém aguentou, e todos caíram na risada. O Sagitariano ainda tentou argumentar dizendo que a culpa era de Afrodite, mas já não tinha mais jeito. No clima descontraído, seguiram para casa de Capricórnio.

Ao entrarem, o grupo se deparou com Shina, vestida apenas calcinha e sutiã, em cima do Shura caído no chão da sala. Ela prendera as mãos dele no alto da cabeça e rebolava sobre o ventre do homem, fazendo-o gemer e se contorcer.

— Por favor, meu espanhol gostoso. — a mulher pedia com uma voz mansa ao pé do ouvido dele, porém, audível a todos.

— _No_, Shina! Agora _no_!

— Mas eu quero de novo e agora!

— _Usted_ vai me forçar? — ele perguntou, dando um tranco pra cima, fazendo-a gemer e sorrir maliciosa.

— Se for preciso meu espan... — Mas ela não terminou a frase, pois sentiu várias presenças estranhas e ao olhar para entrada do templo, viu boa parte dos dourados, boquiabertos e assistindo tudo de camarote. — Temos visitas — ela completou.

— Oi, povo! – cumprimentou Shura, nem um pouco envergonhado.

— Oi, Shura. Será que podemos passar? — Eiri perguntou, rindo. _"Pra que ficar sem jeito? Eles são mesmo uma comedia"_, ela pensou.

— Terminamos depois. — Shina informou, se desenroscou do namorado após dar uma ultima rebolada.

— Com certeza. — Ele a puxou para um beijo e em seguida deixou ela se levantar para ir se vestir no quarto. — Estão indo ver o Afrodite? — perguntou para o grupo.

— Isso! – Mya confirmou.

— Ótimo! Eu e a Shina vamos também. — ele disse se levantando e indo pro quarto.

Assim que os dois se arrumaram, se juntaram ao grupo.

Chegaram ao décimo segundo templo ao mesmo tempo em que Shion, Dohko e Saori. Ao ver a reencarnação de Atena, todos os guerreiros fizeram uma reverência, inclusive as mulheres que não era amazonas.

— Alguém sabe o que está acontecendo? – a deusa perguntou.

— Não, estávamos achando que a senhorita poderia saber. — Eiri ponderou, sorridente.

Saori, que já a conhecia bem e simpatizava com a jovem que trabalhara no orfanato da fundação Kido, retribuiu o sorriso simpático. Mas teve que negar.

— Infelizmente, não sei de nada. — Ela alegou, olhando para as escadarias. — Mas a cavalaria foi acionada.

Foi então que surgiu Seiya, junto com os outros quatro cavaleiros de bronze e suas namoradas. Hyoga não resistiu e ao ver a amiga Eiri, se aproximou rapidamente, perguntando como ela e o bebê estava, então, depositou um beijo sobre a barriga dela, causando ciúmes em alguns.

Ikki fechou a cara na hora, tanto pra Eiri quanto para o Hyoga, seu namorado saidinho. Estava começando a desconfiar que o filho daquela loira era de Cisne.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Seiya, um tanto que impressionado ao ver todos reunidos.

— Esse é o problema: ainda não sabemos — Mu respondeu, sincero.

— Ouvimos os gritos do Afrodite lá do alojamento. — Shunrei explicou, timidamente.

— Pensamos que ele e o Máscara haviam brigado de novo — Ikki supôs, ainda olhando de canto de olho para Eiri.

— IO NO BRIGUEI COM MEU PEIXE! — Mascara grita, perdendo a paciência. — Quantas vezes terei que dizer que estava treinando?

Não demorou muito, e Afrodite saiu do templo correndo, todo descabelado e em pânico.

— Lucaaaaa! Socorroooo! — Afrodite se jogou nos braços do namorado e escondeu o rosto no peito de Máscara, ainda tremendo. — Ela está lá dentro!

— Dite? O que ouve meu peixinho? — Máscara perguntou, acarinhando os fios da cabeleira azul-piscina, que estavam totalmente emaranhados.

— Aquela coisa horrenda está lá dentro! — ele repetiu histérico. — Tira ela de lá, Luca! Rápido! Tira!

— Calma Afrodite. – pediu Sara.

— CALMA? Você não estaria calma se fosse atacada por aquele monstro. — gritou para namorada de Aldebaran que se escondeu atrás dele com medo da explosão do cavaleiro de peixes.

Deba apenas riu da reação da namorada, sabia que mexer com o pisciano não era saudável.

— Amor? Diz pra mim, que monstro é esse? — Máscara perguntou, já olhando feio para os colegas, crente de que, eles iriam falar alguma gracinha por estar tratando Afrodite com carinho.

— Ela tem asas, é marrom e é desse tamanho. — Ele fez o gesto exagerado abrindo os braços.

Todos olharam para os dois indignados e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Shion e Dohko foram os primeiros a se retirarem ao desconfiar do motivo do escândalo. Deixariam a discussão para os jovens. Afinal, eles tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer.

— Você está com medo de uma... – Kanon não terminou a frase e olhou pro céu pedindo paciência.

— Barata? – Aiólia completou, se segurando pra não pular no pescoço de Afrodite.

— Tenha dó Afrodite! — Shura reclamou.

— Você acordou todo o Santuário por isso? — Aiolos demonstrava ainda mais revolta. Afinal, ele tinha caído da cama e machucado o traseiro, tudo por causa de um escândalo causado por uma mísera barata?

— Eu sabia que você era fresco, mas nem tanto. — Milo resmungou.

— Ah, é? Então vai lá dentro e mate ela, seu idiota! – desafiou o pisciano.

— Vou mesmo! Quero voltar a dormir. Onde já se viu ter medo de barata? — Milo entrou no templo resmungando, mas segundos depois estava de volta, mais branco que papel.

— Milo? — Camus se preocupou tanto, que ficou mais pálido que o amante.

— Camus, ela é pior que o Máscara e o Ikki juntos! — falou tremendo.

Os dois citados ficaram irados com a comparação. Porém, ainda tinham uma missão.

Todos os cavaleiros tiveram uma chance de matar a tal "monstra". Mas, por incrível que parecesse, nenhum deles conseguia. As mulheres riam para valer das tentativas fracassadas dos homens. Saori sorria mais discretamente. A deusa adorava os momentos de descontração que aquele ambiente lhe proporcionava.

— Vocês estão rindo do que suas horrorosas? – Dite inquiriu, indignado e batendo o pé no chão.

Elas tentaram segurar o riso, mas não conseguiram, não era todo dia que elas viam uma coisa daquelas.

— Nada, Dite... Só que, cavaleiros super poderosos, com golpes incríveis, que já lutaram contra Titãs e deuses e em varias guerras... Com medo de uma barata? — Atlas não aguentou e teve que sentar. A loira já não aguentava mais de tanto gargalhar. — Ai, ai minha barriga já está doendo.

— Por que vocês não usam seus poderes contra ela? – Sara perguntou, ainda rindo muito.

— Contra uma barata? – gritaram em um coro.

Depois do grito, elas até choraram de tanto que riram.

— Parem suas loucas! – Afrodite pediu, nervoso por elas estarem fazendo pouco caso deles.

— Desculpa gente. — Eiri disse, puxando fôlego para os pulmões. — Mas é hilário!

— Queria ver vocês matarem ela. — Dite desafiou.

Elas pararam de rir de repente e ficaram sérias. Menos Sara, que ainda tentava acalmar o riso.

— Era só ter pedido. — Sara falou parando mais de gargalhar ao ver tantos olhares sérios a fitando.

— Você mata barata? — Shunrei perguntou admirada.

— Pegava gias com a mão quando era criança e matava baratas, sim!*

— Porque não falou antes? – Afrodite inquiriu, revirando os olhos claros nas órbitas.

— Não perguntaram, oras. Além disso, estava muito divertido a tentativa de vocês. — Ela disse, limpando as margens dos olhos lacrimejados de tanta risada.

— Sara?— todos gritaram, repreendendo-a.

Ela ficou olhando para os semblantes assustados de todos.

— Querem mesmo que eu mate a barata? — ela ainda quis ter certeza, com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

— Vai logo! — fizeram coro novamente.

— Calma, gente... Que povo estressado.

Apesar das inúmeras caretas, a jovem Sara entrou no templo ainda sorridente, cinco minutos depois ela retornou segurando os restos mortais da dita cuja enrolada em um papel higiênico.

— Está morta mesmo? – Afrodite perguntou duvidoso, fazendo cara de nojo.

— Sim, está. — ela assentiu. — E foi uma batalha ferrenha, tive que usar todos os meus golpes. Houve um momento que ela quase me venceu, cheguei a pensar que não sairia viva dessa guerra. Mas... — Ela disse, ironizando.

Em seguida, procurou um cesto de lixo e jogou a causadora de tanto rebuliço fora.

— Minha heroína! — Afrodite exclamou eufórico, esquecendo até que tinha gritado com a mulher.

— Essa é mulher que amo. – Aldebaran puxou Sara do agarre de Afrodite e lhe deu um beijo bem merecido nos lábios. Arrancando murmúrios de todos.

— Sara! — Afrodite a chamou novamente. — O que podemos fazer por você em agradecimento? Pode pedir qualquer coisa!

Sara, pedir o que quisesse? Ela deu um sorriso estilo o japonês Seiya quando aprontava alguma, então olhou para Milo, seu colega de peraltices, e deu uma piscada pro escorpião, que retribuiu o gesto.

Camus, ao ver a troca de piscadelas entre aqueles dois, previra que coisa boa não viria. E logo descobriu porque, a jovem Sara anunciou seu pedido em alto e bom som e para euforia de todos:

— Festa em Aquário!

— NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

E mais uma vez um se propagou um audível e sonoro grito por todo o santuário.

Seria a invasão de outro monstro?

**Fim**


End file.
